


Veradero Boy

by StargazerNdreamer20



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pidge is actually romantic, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Plance date, Plance is so soft, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StargazerNdreamer20/pseuds/StargazerNdreamer20
Summary: Pidge's reply to Lance ^_^
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, plance - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Veradero Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonofyang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofyang/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Varadero Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477489) by [dragonofyang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofyang/pseuds/dragonofyang). 



> After reading Veradero Girl I HAD to write Pidge's reply to Lance asking her out, and I'm hoping I captured the same feeling of cosiness and warmth and home that dragonofyang did! I also aligned it to the right because, I don't know visually I wanted it to match up as a reply too lol, I don't know if it works but eh why not!

Heh, you’re right I don’t love nature’s green

But actually the sea and the beach

Are my old favourite retreats

The turquoise tides relaxing and calming, letting me breathe

And hey, I’d love to come home with you and see

!Your childhood room, farm, and meet your family

Maybe you could show me around, I could tinker with the tractor

(And I guess play with the animals (I do miss Kalternecker

By the way, a date out with you out at sea

Sounds pretty brilliant to me

Maybe we could explore and see if we could find 

Sunken treasure like we did at the space mall that time

And even if we don’t, to watch the sunset with you

And the light as it hits the sea, shimmering, glittering blue

And the stars slowly twinkling through the darkening sky 

Our arms around one another, is my idea of a perfect night

(!And even if I do get sunburnt (hopefully I won’t 

We can go back to the shore, visit my home

Have a fun dinner party in my mom’s garden

!With the people we love, family, friends, everyone

Your nieces and nephews would love Bae Bae

Veronica and Matt can bond over their younger siblings’ crazy 

Mad-cap adventures, and eventual romance

And embarrassing us at every given chance

Your mom’s garlic knots would taste great with my mom’s pasta

Hunk can make dessert (milkshakes!) and then after

We could hole up in my room, play videogames all night

The blue glow of the screen, my green owl lamp light

Peanut butter cookies and the sounds of crashing waves outside

(!Waves that, by the way, I’d love to learn to ride) 

As long as we’re together I’d love a date of any kind

?I’ll be your Varadero Girl, if, Varadero Boy, you’ll be mine


End file.
